The Notebook
by ChristineCecileGenevieveAbroat
Summary: A story ispiraded a the book The Notebook but with 2 angst carachter and with a painfull story ... DracoxGinny


THE NOTEBOOK

C'era una bellissima giornata limpida fuori eppure la signora della Rose Wing non voleva uscire come ormai le capitava da 7 lunghi anni.

"La prego, guardi che bella giornata! Potremmo fare una passeggiata nel parco che ne dice?"  
"No Grace non ne ho voglia!"

"Ma non può stare qui tutto il giorno?"

La signora scosse la testa prima che un bussare alla porta distrasse quest'ultima e l'infermiera che le faceva compagnia …

"Posso?"

"Oh salve come sta oggi?"

Chiese l'infermiera vedendo entrare un uomo che nonostante la sua età aveva mantenuto il suo fascino.

"Molto bene? E la nostra signora in rosso?"

Chiese spiritosamente verso la donna che era sempre vestita di rosso.

"Non vuole uscire nemmeno oggi, magari potrebbe leggere un libro … Che ne dice?"

"Non ho voglia di far nulla Grace te l'ho detto …"

"Nemmeno un libro?"

Chiese insistendo l'infermiera.

"E va bene! Ok"

Disse arrendendosi mentre i due anziani rimaneva soli e si sedevano sul divano iniziando la lettura.

"Ti ricordi dove eravamo arrivati a leggere?"

Le chiese l'uomo.

"No, forse al ballo?"

Chiese timidamente.

"Esatto! Bene, allora riprendiamo da lì …"

Quello era il Ballo del Ceppo del suo anno e quello avrebbe voluto dire che sarebbe stata lei la protagonista e non il gruppetto a cui tutti l'associavano. Quella notte era per lei e tutti i problemi ne sarebbero rimasti fuori … la guerra, il caos, la paura per una notte non esistevano.

Aveva un vestito semplice a dire la verità, sembrava molto anni '40 e i capelli si associavano perfettamente a quello stile come anche il trucco come una raggiante e sensuale bocca rossa.

"Ti va di ballare?"

Una voce come dal nulla venne da dietro di lei, fece in tempo a girarsi e rimase stupefatta di chi aveva osato farle quella domanda.

"No!"

Rispose secca.

"Perché no?"

"Perché tu sei un Malfoy e io una Weasley!"

"Tutto bene?"

"Oh guarda è arrivato San Potter a salvarti?"

Ma non ci fu risposta e i due ragazzi si diressero verso la pista per ballare.

Draco rimase da parte con le mani nelle tasche, quello era il suo ultimo anno e ormai era risaputo che lui era un mangiamorte e l'abisso che c'era tra lui e Potter e la sua combriccola dopo la morte di Silente era divenuto ancora più profondo ed oscuro.

Nonostante Pansy arrivò come una gatta morta a miagolare sul suo braccio lui rimase ad osservare quel suo dolce peccato e così estraendo la bacchetta trasformò Harry in un criceto con un paio di occhiali. Ginny si girò verso il ragazzo prima di raggiungerlo a grandi passi furibonda.

"Fallo tornare com'era!"

"Tu esci con me?"

"Cosa?"

"Se tu accetti di uscire con me lo ritrasformo …"

"Vai al diavolo figlio di puttana di un mangiamorte ..."

"Ok allora vorrai dire che dovrai comprare una gabbietta per il tuo ragazzo!"

E senza aggiungere altro fece per andarsene. Ginny faceva scorrere lo sguardo da Malfoy, che nel frattempo si allontanava, a Harry-criceto.

"Ehi fermati, ok!"

"Cosa scusa non ho sentito?"

"Esco con te Malfoy!"

"Ma non devi dirmelo per farmi un piacere …"

"Non lo dico per questo voglio uscire con te …"

"Cosa?"

"VOGLIO USCIRE CON TE! E ora ritrasformalo!"

Malfoy diede un colpo di bacchetta e quello tornò normale.

"Andiamo?"

Disse lui porgendole il braccio e senza pensarci due volte Ginny glielo afferrò.

Si erano allontanati dalla Sala Grande sotto gli occhi attoniti di tutti i presenti. Camminarono un po' per il parco senza dirsi una parola.

"Allora non mi dici nulla Weasley?"

Ginny gli mollò il braccio guardandolo furibonda.

"Cosa vuoi da me? Sono uscita con te ed ora cosa vuoi farmi eh? Violentarmi? Picchiarmi? Torturarmi? Oppure vuoi direttamente uccidermi?"

"Sento dell'astio nei miei confronti?!"

"Astio? Astio? Tu sei pazzo Malfoy?"

La ragazza fece per andarsene, quando lui la bloccò per il braccio. Lei subito cercò di dileguarsi da quella presa non voleva essere toccata da lui ma Draco non lasciò la presa e così incominciarono una specie di lotta.

Ma Malfoy riuscì a cogliere uno spiraglio per poterla spiazzare e cose le mise le mani sul viso e la baciò. Lei tentò in tutti i modi di liberarsi ma no ci riuscì e il baciò di lui divenne sempre più forte e violento tanto che alla fine non riuscì più a contrastarlo e lo lasciò fare abbandonandosi a lui.

"La prego non si fermi vada avanti! E' una storia d'amore quindi questo libro che mi legge?"

"Sì! Anche se all'inizio è più una storia d'odio …"

La donna rimase a fissare l'uomo pregava affinché continuasse.

"Ok allora riprendiamo! I due giovani da quel giorno ogni volta che si incontravano non perdevano momento per baciarsi di nascosto sperando che nessuno li vedesse. Lui era una ragazzo ricco, snob ed era un mangiamorte mentre lei era povera, umile ed era figlia di auror. Tutto sulla carta del destino giocava contro di loro, tanto che ogni volta che si incrociavano non perdevano occasione per offendersi, picchiarsi e litigare ma finivano sempre l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro perché la loro attrazione era talmente forte che nonostante tutto giocasse contro di loro non potevano resistere a quella sensazione che si creava quando erano insieme. Ma quella loro relazione, o come uno voglia chiamarla era solo l'inizio di una catena di eventi che non si sarebbero mai fermati …"

Ginny dormiva beata nel suo letto, era a casa sua per le vacanze di Natale e tra breve sarebbe tornata ad Hogwarts. La notte era serena e niente la turbava fino a quando una mano sulla sua bocca fece forza e qualcuno la legò rapendola nel cuore della notte.

Lei non capiva, dove si trovava e cosa stava succedendo, tutto era confuso … lei era spaventata. Poi i suoi occhi misero a fuoco, era in una casa abbandonata su un fiume e fuori la luna piena illuminava il cielo. Un uomo era accanto a lei, vestito completamente di nero … e sul petto aveva una ferita gravissima.

Ginny non pensò a più nulla e sfilò la maschera e il cappuccio a quell'uomo scoprendo che …

"Draco?"

"Ehi Weasley, il mio rapimento ha avuto successo …"

Disse sogghignando a fatica, la ferita era molto grave.

"Cosa ti è successo?"

"I tuoi amichetti … mi hanno messo apposto per bene …"

"Ma è la vigilia di Natale e a casa sembrava ci fossero tutti?"

"Non ti dico nulla eh? La guerra non si ferma durante le feste …"

Senza sapere perché e contro ogni cosa le suggeriva la sua mente cercò qualunque cosa per curarlo.

"Cosa hai fatto per meritartelo eh?"

"Stavo cercando di evitare che delle persone venissero uccise …"

"Sì come no …"

Draco bloccò la mano di Ginny che lo stava curando.

"Te lo posso giurare Ginevra! E' vero che dal ballo non abbiamo fatto altro che baciarsi e litigare senza mai parlare ma speravo che oggi potessi darti il mio regalo di Natale!"

"E cosa? Tu agonizzante? Tu che mi rapisci nel cuore della notte? Cosa?"

"La verità! Io sono in questa situazione perché non voglio che a mio padre succeda nulla, sono stato obbligato a diventare mangiamorte è un modo per difendere i miei cari e distruggere questo male dall'interno, io lo combatto come te ma in maniera diversa …."

Ginny rimase colpita da quelle parole ma ancora non riusciva a capire.

"Allora perché non lo hai detto a nessuno?"

"E troppo rischioso? Questa casa in cui ti ho portato apparteneva ad una famiglia di mangiamorte che anni fa si ribellò al Signore Oscuro … tutto venne distrutto di loro casa, ricordi e persone … nessuno li ricorda ma io sì … avevano voluto a combattere ciò che erano e a cui appartenevano … dovevano provarci … anche se tutto il mondo li avrebbe ricordati solo come un'altra famiglia di mangiamorte fedeli al Signore Oscuro … loro non hanno fatto mai del male a nessun anzi hanno salvato molte persone anche se tutti li ricordano soltanto come degli assassini …"

La rossa aveva le lacrime agli occhi. Allora era quello il vero Draco, quello che mai nessuno avrebbe conosciuto? Rimase colpita perché lui gli permise di vedere quello di lui, lei le accarezzò il viso con la mano. In quei mesi si erano baciati senza approfondire nulla di loro, perché lei aveva fatto lo sbaglio che facevano tutti nel mondo della magia si era fermate alle apparenze. Ma sapeva e sentiva che quando lo baciava c'era qualcosa di nascosto e di misterioso in lui qualcosa di buono e di brillante che pian piano l'aveva portata ad innamorarsi di lui.

La porta si aprì con un grande tonfo e metà dell'Ordine della Fenice si ritrovò davanti ai due ragazzi.

"Ginny allontanati subito da lui!"

La intimò il padre mentre tutti tenevano le loro bacchette puntate su Draco.

"No! No fermi mettete giù le bacchette! C'è un errore non è successo nulla! Lui non è ciò che pensate!"

"Non dire sciocchezze e spostati da lì!"

La rossa si alzò e si mise davanti al ragazzo che aveva capito di amare.

"No! Ascoltatemi vi prego!"

Ma ciò non bastò, un fascio di luce la colpì facendole perdere i sensi momentaneamente. Quando riaprì gli occhi si trovava nel salotto di casa sua con tutta la sua famiglia intorno a lei.

"Cosa è successo? Dov'è Draco?"

"Ginny, figlia mia stai giù cara! Ho detto a tuo padre che colpirti non era stata una buona idea ma lui …"

"Dov'è Draco? Dove lo avete portato?"

"Molly lascia stare! Ginny, Draco è stato portata ad Azkban!"

"Cosa? State scherzando spero?"

"No! E' stato condannato a morte!"

Ginny sentì il cuore esplodergli in petto, non poteva finire tutto così. Non avevano avuto il tempo di dirsi cosa provavano l'uno per l'altra, non avevano avuto il tempo di guardasi, baciarsi, toccarsi, non aveva avuto il tempo di condividere con lui qualcos'altro che non fosse baciarsi in un aula dimessa. Lei voleva conoscere chi fosse veramente lui … e quello che era successo quella notte era stato solo l'inizio … non poteva finire così … finire ancora prima di iniziare …

Cadde seduta sul divano piangendo disperata e aggredendo chiunque le si avvicinasse.

"Povera ragazza è crudele ciò che le è successo!"

"Devi pensare che anni fa, quando la guerra infuriava storie di questo tipo erano totalmente viste malissimo … non si voleva concedere una seconda chance a nessuno … e i mangiamorte venivano considerati a prescindere uomini crudeli …"

"Deve essere stato terribile ma dopo cosa è successo? Si sono rivisti?"

"Scopriamolo!"

Disse l'anziano uomo riprendendo a leggere.

"Il ragazzo scrisse una lettera al giorno per un anno alla ragazza che amava raccogliendole tutte nella sua cella sperando che un giorno potessero riceverle … passarono altri 4 anni in cui il ragazzo scontava la sua pena peggiore, che non fu quella di morire ma quella di dovere rimanere in quella cella pensando a quello che avrebbe potuto costruire e che così non avrebbe vissuto mai. Dal canto suo Ginny passò il primo anno lontano da Draco a piangerlo ogni sera,finì la scuola e andò al ministero al fianco di Harry permettendo che la scintilla che c'era tra di loro quando erano piccoli si riaccendesse.

E così mentre il ragazzo biondo scorgeva la luna dalla sua cella immaginando il volto del suo angelo quest'ultimo era in procinto di sposarsi con il grandioso Harry Potter che negli ultimi anni era diventato un vero e proprio idolo della comunità magica.

Malfoy venne rilasciato in quanto venne riconosciuta la verità di ciò che per 4 anni aveva detto ogni giorno … quando uscì scoprì quello che era successo alla vita della giovane Weasley e quindi riversò tutta la sua frustrazione su quella casa tanto magica per lui rimettendola a nuovo e pensando che quando ciò sarebbe successo lui avrebbe potuto riavere la donna che amava"

Ginny era alla prova abito con tutte le sue amiche e sua madre accanto a lei, era emozionantissima non poteva credere che fra qualche giorno sarebbe diventata la signora Potter.

Improvvisamente Hermione le si avvicinò facendole vedere che sulla Gazzetta del Profeta avevano riportata la notizia, Ginny le strappò letteralmente il giornale dalle mani per guardare meglio, ma quando lo aprì un po' di più di com'era vide la foto di una grande casa e l'articolo che parlava di un mangiamorte rinnegato che l'aveva rimessa e nuovo andandoci ad abitare come una famiglia di mangiamorte pentiti prima di lui.

La rossa inventò una scusa madornale e vestendosi normalmente lasciò il negozio dirigendosi da lui.

Draco era vicino al porticciolo della casa pronto per farsi un giretto in barca quando dei passi sulla passerella di legno lo distrassero, quando si voltò la vide lì davanti a lui. Ma subito capì che non doveva farsi illusioni lui abitata da rinnegato in una casa dove chiunque aveva paura di avvicinarsi e lei era prossima al matrimonio con l'uomo più prestigioso del momento.

I loro ruoli si erano invertiti … lei ricca e bellissima e lui povero e rinnegato.

Lui non disse nulla salì sulla barca e fece per allontanarsi quando anche lei salì sulla barca. Girarono per il fiume tutto il giorno senza dirsi una parola … perché era così loro non avevano assolutamente nulla da dire.

Un'acquazzone li colse poi all'improvviso costringendoli a tornare indietro, arrivati al porticciolo completamente fradici Ginny fece per andarsene prima di decidere di dire finalmente qualcosa …

"Perché non mi hai mai scritto? Perché non mi hai detto che eri vivo? Che eri uscito?"

Draco rimase spiazzato ma con quel suo modo di fare scontroso le si avvicinò dicendole quasi in un sussurrò.

"Ti ho scritto tutti i giorni per un anno ma non potevo spedirti le lettere me lo hanno proibito mentre invece agli altri prigionieri lo permettevano … i tuoi genitori non volessero che sapessi che io fossi vivo e che io non ho mai smesso di pensarti … mi hanno rilasciato Ginny solo qualche mese fa, ma tutti credono che io sono colpevole…"

"Non io …"

Disse lei avvicinandosi e saltandogli in braccio mettendogli le sue gambe intorno alla vita per poi baciarlo con tutta la passione che aveva.

Senza mai staccarsi raggiunsero la casa, la camera da letto e sfogarono quello che per troppo era rimasto chiuso, imprigionato, legato dentro al loro cuore. Tutto era successo troppo velocemente, senza il tempo per fare e per dire ed invece troppo tempo erano durate le pause tra di loro. Tutto doveva rallentare, tutto doveva essere vissuto.

Passarono 2 lunghissimi giorni in quella casa ce per loro era diventata il loro unico vero posto nel mondo … l'unico e vero … tutto il resto sarebbe venuto e sarebbe stato affrontato ma loro ora erano lì sapendo di amarsi … e per loro era tutto ciò che serviva per vivere.

"Questa storia diventa sempre più interessante, allora alla fine lei che decide di fare?"

"Aveva ritrovato il suo amore … aveva ritrovato ciò che le serviva veramente per vivere … non le serviva più nulla …"

L'uomo chiuse il libro.

"E' tardi possiamo continuare domani?"

"Sì certo!"

L'uomo uscì dalla stanza quando l'infermiera lo bloccò.

"Vuole andare avanti anche domani? La sua malattia è degenerativa ormai non la riconosce nemmeno più! Lei e i vostri figli non sa nemmeno chi siete … è demenza senile non c'è cura …"

"L'amore è la cura!"

Disse solamente l'uomo prima di raggiungere la sua stanza e aprire il "fatidico" libro alla prima pagina dove c'era scritta una dedica.

"Le pagine della nostra vita …

tutto ciò di assurdo e pazzesco che ci è successo ….

tutto ciò che mi ha portata dal mio unico vero amore …

tutto ciò che fa parte di noi …

al mio unico amore Draco Malfoy

con amore Ginny Weasley …" 


End file.
